The Wizard's Fairy
by AHvY1920
Summary: A young wizard who spends his time locked up in his castle, decided to go into town and see if he can find something for his collection. What he found was a fairy...
1. Chapter 1: The Wizard's Suspicions

**Hi! So I've read the manga (****Kirikagohime to Mahou Tsukai)**** recently and decided to make a fic based on it. I'll try not to follow the manga too precisely but the major points will be there, though altered.**

**I know I have other stories that are waiting to be updated and what not. Don't worry I will finish those – ****well one at least.**

**Now please put your hands together and give this story a chance.**

**Thank you!**

**Warning: OOC-ness maybe? **

* * *

_A castle made of ice? Surrounded by mist? Don't tell me you believe in fairy tales. _

_No no no, you don't understand. I thought it was a story too but it's true my uncle saw it when he was travelling to the other town. _

_Your uncle was probably seeing things. You know how old people get._

_He's only forty! And you know he never lies. Plus your brother saw it too, just the other night._

_My brother is just a brat, and brats like to make up stories. I'm telling you there is no such thing as an ice castle. We live by a forest, for crying out loud, not some frozen tundra._

_Wanna make a bet on that?_

_What kind of bet?_

_You. Me. Tonight. We'll go to where the castle was spotted and see for ourselves._

_And what do I get if this "ice" castle doesn't exist?_

_I'll get you anything you want._

_Anything I want?_

_Anything._

_Deal!_

* * *

A young man with raven black hair was standing over two figures, a boy with sliver white hair by his side.

"Foolish people"the young man said as he watched two individuals sleep. "Don't they know that it's wrong to trespass?"

"Master, what are you going to with them?" asked the boy nervously.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt them. I'm just going to return them to where they came from" the young man stepped forward and placed a fisted right hand in the open palm of his left hand. Blue light glowed from his hands and a magic circle formed around the two sleeping figures. Soon the pair disappeared.

"Well that takes care of that."

"They were from the village in this area, weren't they?" the boy looked at the man expectantly.

"Yes, they were. A lot people seemed to passing to too close to us lately." the young man paused.

"Is something a matter, Master?"

"I think it's time we moved to a new place."

"Should I start preparing then Master?"

"Let's go into town tomorrow. I need to get a few things. Then we'll leave the day after."

"Yes, Master" the boy said cheerfully.

* * *

**Very short, but that's what I'm willing to put up at the moment.**

**So there you have it, Please tell me what you think in other words leave review.**

** Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wizard's Day Out

**Hi, I'm back **

**Exams are done**

**So I decided to be nice.**

**Then here's chapter two**

**And please review!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was bright and beautiful day, and the pair walked into the crowded streets of the village. Lyon was happy to get out of that old castle they call home. His master on the other didn't share the young boy's thoughts.

"Did you have to wake me up so early?" Gray asked

"You said so yourself, Master. The faster we finish, the faster we can leave." Lyon pointed out what Gray said yesterday.

"You know I sometimes say things I don't really mean."

"And you know Master, that I can't tell the difference."

The boy was about to say more when he ran up a stall. "Look Master, look." He held up a red-orange crystal ball, the colors dancing like flames. "Master, don't you think this is pretty?"

The wizard just grumbled. "Lyon, that thing's worthless. If you're trying to help me add things to my collection then please stop. You have no taste what so ever."

"I beg to differ sonny." The old man selling the item said. "That thing is from another land. I assure you it's worth more than what yer saying."

"See, Master?" the boy's eyes were practically shining.

"Pretty or not, it's my house you'll be taking that to and I say no." Gray took the crystal ball from Lyon and returned it to the man. "Let's go Lyon, didn't you say the faster the better?"

"Actually you said that Master" Lyon said as he ran up next to the wizard, the ball of flames seemingly forgotten.

The two continued to wander the market place. So far nothing has caught the wizard's eye. Both master and boy were busy looking at the trinkets when the lad saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Master look" Lyon pointed across the street.

* * *

The young man glanced and saw the trespassers from the night before.

"I'm telling you we saw it." One of them was saying

"No we did not." The other replied

"Then how do you explain us ending up in front of the pub?"

"Simple, we drank too much and passed out"

"Then how come I don't remember that?"

"Probably because you're getting old"

"I'm the same age as you! Damn it!"

"Stop being dramatic, you just don't want to push through our deal."

"Fine you, win. What do you want?"

"Well, take me to the show..."

Gray stopped listening at that point and walked away.

_'__Idiots' _he thought.

"Master?" Lyon looked at the wizard curious excitement shone in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can we please go and see the fairy?" the boy was practically jumping up and down.

"Fairy?" the wizard asked curiously.

"The fairy in the show those people were talking about." Lyon said excitedly "They said there was – " the boy was cut off when a carriage speed pass them.

"Come one! Come all!" said a lady in a colorful attire, and extravagant mask."To the greatest circus in the world! Come and see creatures you've never seen before! Magicians who will show you a world of magic! Come and hear the fairy's song!..." the lady's voice faded as the carriage continued to travel down the street.

Gray stared at the disappearing vehicle till it was out of sight. Lyon was getting anxious. His master was usually quick to answer his questions.

"Lyon..." Gray started.

"Master?"

"Let's go see the circus."

No other little boy had the biggest smile that day.

* * *

**That's it for now. Keep the reviews coming cause that keeps me motivated. **

**Bye bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wizard's Abduction

**Ahh... Inspiration, it gets a lot of things done. Hopefully this'll continue and spill over to my other stories. **

**And yes Lyon is the servant, remember he's a kid. He fits the role better than Wendy or Happy. I was actually going for Wendy since when you talk about Happy you would think of Natsu. But Wendy makes me think of a little sister and Gray in this story isn't supposed to be very kind.**

**Anyway I was feeling generous and decided not to wait for a month to post this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A young woman in a white and blue outfit peeked behind the curtain separating the audience from the green room.

"It's a full house!" she exclaimed.

"Of course it is, my dear. They came to here to see me after all" a man wearing a magician's hat said.

"Arrogant as always, aren't you Sting?" a man with black hair and red eyes said.

"I'm only stating the truth" said Sting

"Fifteen minutes before show starts" a blond man wearing a red mask and feathered hat told them. "Yukino go and get the Lady. Rogue and Sting go get that _thing._"

"Hey! Why do I have to go, Rufus?!" Sting complained

"Oh shut up will you. Your act doesn't start till later." Rogue said as he stood up. Sting made a rude snort but followed the black haired man anyway.

* * *

Outside...

Lyon could barely contain his excitement. All around the little boy were all sorts of different and colorful attractions. He was wondering aimlessly, head always turning, wanting to see everything. His attention was caught by two men walking towards him. He greatly interested at one of the man's' costume.

"Excuse me" the boy said "What are you supposed to be sir?"

Sting stopped and looked at the boy then gave a smile that was supposed to be friendly but it came off as a scowl. "I'm a magician boy. Don't you know what a magician is?"

"Oh I know what a magician is. They practice magic, like a wizard, right?" Lyon inquired "You don't look like one though sir."

A tick mark appeared on Sting's head "I'll have you know that I am a magician and I'm the best illusionist there is!" the young man stated barely holding in his annoyance.

"Sting, let's go" as much as Rogue enjoyed watching Sting fight with a kid, they have a job to do.

The blonde man glared at his partner and back to the little boy. "Listen here kid, come to the big top later and watch my performance. Then you'll see what a real magician looks like." With that the two walked off.

Lyon watched them leave then resumed his walking. "Now where could Master have gone?"

The two performers walked towards the smaller tents. They entered a large one and walked up to one of the many cages that littered the tent.

"Oi! Wake up, princess!" Sting yelled as he hit the cage. Inside a figure in an old cloak sat up and stared at them.

"Come on" Rogue said as he opened the cage. "This doesn't have to be harder than it needs to be"

"What's taking you two so long?!"A voice said behind them.

"M-my Lady Minerva!" the two squeaked.

A woman wearing a blue Asian-style dress appeared. She scowled at them and made her way towards the cage's entrance. Rogue had the brains to move away.

"You imbeciles just don't have what it takes t get the job done" she muttered as she reached inside and grabbed the figure harshly and threw the figure on the ground.

"Bring it to the big top. Get a little rough if that thing causes trouble but make sure to not to leave any bruises we can't cover up." and with that Minerva stepped outside.

After what seemed like an eternity. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really shouldn't have talked with that kid" Rouge stated.

"What happened, happened" Sting said dismissively. The two then took hold of the figure and made their way to the stage.

* * *

The audience was in awe at the spectacle. Minerva stood on one of the platforms high above the stage. She smiled and took a bow, taking in the applauses and praises. Then the spot light moved to a masked man with a large feathered hat, on the center stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls" Rufus started "It has been a pleasure having you as an audience, but all good things must come to a close. So please enjoy this last performance of night."

The masked man disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was a blue haired girl. What was peculiar about the girl however was that she had a set of shimmering wings on her back.

"It's the fairy!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"I wonder what she's going to do?"

"I've been waiting for this since the beginning"

The fairy opened her eyes and the entire tent was enveloped in silent anticipation. Before the fairy could open her mouth a gust of cold wind entered the stage and it brought with it a tall dark haired man that appeared right beside the maiden.

"What's this?!" cried the ring master.

Gray took the fairy's chin. Wide sea blue eyes stared at the wizard's dark cold ones. "Yes, you will fit right in with my collection" he stated.

"Hey you! Get off the stage!"

The ice wizard just waved a hand and a flurry of soft flower like crystals filled the stage. The audience went wild, thinking that this was all part of the show.

"The heck?" Sting said as he finally reached the center stage. Him, Rogue and Rufus could only stare at the empty stage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I really like it when you guys give feedback, it helps in my writing. **

**Don't know when I'll post the next chapter, so until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizard's Visitor

**Well I'm in the middle of Hell Week and I ask myself: "Why the heck are you working on a chapter? You need to focus, if you don't you may fail the semester and you would never graduate!" **

**Safe to say I shut that little voice, she was conspiring with the other voices in my head, traitor. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway here you go**

**Please leave a review **

**Remember**

**If you don't **

**I won't post**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Pretty things, curious objects, extraordinary items, precious treasures, whatever catches the master's eye he will make the object his.

_'The fairy is no different'_ Lyon thought as he watched his master place the girl down on a bed.

Gray looked at the sleeping face of his newest possession. _'Very lovely' _

"Yes she is very pretty, Master" Lyon answered.

Gray looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy seeing the wizard's stare stood straight.

"You said that she's lovely, Master. And I agree" Lyon clarified.

Gray returned his stare to the fairy. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked himself.

Lyon was about to answer again when they heard an explosion. Shocking them both, miraculously the fairy didn't stir.

"What was that?!" Lyon asked getting up from the floor. Gray, though he remained upright, groaned.

"Oh no, not him." Gray rubbed his temples.

"Who's him, master?" asked a curious Lyon. They didn't have many visitors. Plus the castle didn't have a door. Gray didn't like guests, friends or not, and from what the little boy knows his master is friendless.

"Hey Ice Princess!" a voice yelled.

With a scowl, Gray left the room, Lyon followed. The boy wanted to greet the visitor. The two made their way towards the noise. When they reach the front door, or where a front door was supposed to be if the castle had one, they saw a huge hole. Well that's where the explosion happened. Standing near the wreckage was a young man with spiky pink hair, about the same age as Gray. A least that's what Lyon thought.

The man heard their footsteps and turned to them with a cheerful smile. "Gray!" he yelled

"Natsu" Gray said evenly "How many times do I have to tell you to stop blasting holes in my walls?"

"Not my fault, you don't have a door." Natsu said.

"But that doesn't mean you should show up unannounced and make an entrance" Gray said clenching his fists, his annoyance starting to show.

"Even if I called you wouldn't let me in. So, to save us both the yelling I decided to help you make a door. You should be happy." Natsu stated getting just as annoyed as his fri – enemy.

Gray finally had it "I. Do. Not. Want. A. Door." The ice wizard stated carefully "And I never wanted one and even if I did I don't need your help!" Gray snapped and turned around and started for the stairs. But before he could take a step the pink haired man tackled him. And a fight ensued.

"You ungrateful Popsicle!" Natsu yelled aiming a flaming fist at Gray. "Here I am, going out of my way to visit your hermit ass and you have the nerve to insult me!"

"Visit?! What a load of shit! You just need a place to crash, you homeless hobo!" Gray hit Natsu with hit ice magic.

"It's called freelancing! And it's better than being a lonely recluse!"

"Recluse?! Ha! Which one of us actually has someone with them?!"

"Ice bastard!"

"Ash for brains!"

"Snow cone!"

"Fire breath!"

The two continued to hit and call each other creative and childish names. Lyon was looking at his master and this person Natsu fight. He couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene, and he was called a kid.

After who knows how long...

"Who breaks holes in other peoples' homes and start hitting them?" Gray asked exhausted.

"A burglar, Master" said Lyon as he was tending to their injuries. "But Mr. Natsu wouldn't make a good one.", he added.

Natsu laughed. Gray rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask you Lyon."

"But the kid's right" Natsu said, he held out a hand and shook Lyon's "Hi! I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire wizard and an acquaintance of your pathetic master."

"You're the one that's pathetic" Gray said

The fire wizard was about to retort but Lyon stopped him. "Please no more fighting" he said knowing he would have to clean up "The hall is already in a mess."

The two looked around and indeed the place was a disaster. Besides the giant hole on the wall, parts of the walls, floors and ceilings were burnt and other parts were frozen. Debris and broken furniture littered the place.

"Flame brain, you will to clean this mess up" Gray said as he stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Is that what you say to a guest?" Natsu said as he followed the ice wizard.

Lyon listened to their conversation as they disappeared up the stairs and out of ear shot.

He sighed. "I guess I better start" Lyon said and took out a broom and dust pan.

* * *

**There you go**

**Please leave review**

**Until the next update then dear readers. **


End file.
